For Whom the Flutter(cide) Beats
by Reyna-The-Killer
Summary: Isis is a creepypast fan, with a bit of a crush on BEN, when her best friend turns out to be the sibling of one of "The Creators" She's in for a heck of a new life
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Alright, let me explain some things before I start my New fic "For Whom the Flutter Beats" Firstly, in this cannon, there were Six creators of the Under Realm(creepypasta realm) and they are referred to as "the parents", and the only Female of the group was named Ravyn, and most creepypastas refer to her as "Mom, mommy, or mother" Ravyn has a sister that lives in the Over Realm (normal world) named Reyna. Reyna is referred to as Aunt/Auntie. Isis sometimes will be referred to as Fluttershy because her friends gave her that label. So, yeah, this is a really crappy love story. Read at your own risk.

/

Isis' hands were trembling as she ripped the gray cartridge from the N64 system, the cartridge was unlabeled, except for the word "MAJORA" written in black marker across it. She gently put the cartridge on a shelf before turning out her light and wrapping herself snugly in her pink, fluffy blankets, and falling into a fitful sleep. She hadn't deleted Ben's profile, knowing what that would lead to, so her dreams were normal. Well, as normal as a suicidal teen's dreams can get.

She woke up to her screen being covered in whitenoise, and she knew it was the ghost in the game, so she just muttered a quick, "Oh, shut up, will you?" before proceeding downstairs to find something edible. Waffles. That's it, she had nothing but waffles. She was glad she didn't live with the creepypastas as she ate, thinking about nothing in particular.

She gets up, cleaning her dishes, and the water refused to turn off. "DAMMIT!: she yells, knowing it was the ghost in the game- again. "BEN!" she yells, pissed that the ghost was planning on flooding her kitchen...and it shut off, as if nothing was wrong. She slams the dishwasher shut, and stomps into her room "BEN! What the hell? Really?" she heard a snicker, and the whitenoise of her T.V. in reply. She rolls her eyes angrily, grabbing her keys off her dresser and storming downstairs. She pulled out her phone. "Reyna?" she called into the phone. "Yea?" came the reply.

"Alright, I may sound crazy, but just hear me out." she says, a bit frantic. _"Mmm?" _came the reply. "Well, remember the BEN Drowned Creepypasta?"

_"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" _Reyna asks cautiously. "Well," Isis replied warily, "I think I have the game."

Reyna's eyes widened, "RAVYN!" she yelled, hanging up the phone. "GET BEN IN HERE NOW!" she gets off her bed, dressing quickly, and runs to the room down the hall, knocking on the door, "Ravyn!" she hears a muffled, "What?" and she comes in. "Ravyn! It's Ben! He's going to kill my best friend! She has his game!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
okay, this forward is a collab between me and another aouthor, you can find her here: u/4063295/Noah-of-Literature

and please remember that Reyna and Ravyn are sisters, so they are VERY disagreeable.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ravyn raised an eyebrow before realization dawns in her eyes. "Oh, That's who summoned my pumpkin!" she exclaims with a smile.

"Ravyn! Not cool! Your not Helping!" Reyna frets, "Ben can't kill Flutters!"

The elder girl, a sixteen year old with an extreme bob-cut of brown hair and equally dark brown eyes, frowns. "You know the rules, Reyna. The Pastas must do what they were created to do." she reminds her younger sister solemly,

Reyna can only stand in the doorway, mouth open in shock, as Ravyn returns to her laotop to continue tyipng. But then she stops. "Unless..." Ravyn, holding up a single finger in the 'ah-ha!' gesture.

Reyna's eyes brighten, "Unless what?" she asks, her gaze snapping to her sister's face.

Ravyn turns her sad eyes to Reyna, "You won't like it, Rey." she murmurs softly.

"What is it?" she growls, "I won't care if it saves my friend."

The elder sister turns to her left, looking up into the the upper corner. she seems to be listening to something, and Reyna swears she can hear a faint static. Ravyn nods once, and turns her head towards Reyna, eyes full of sorrow and regret. "She has to become a proxy." Ravyn whispers, looking ashamed.

Reyna leans aginst the wall. putting her hand over her forhead. "Are you sure that's the ONLY way?" she asks, her voice beginning to tremble.

Nodding, Ravyn gestures for the younger sibling to sit on the bed wih her elder sister. Ravyn shifts so she's facing her sister. "Slender is heading over there now, all that's left is to make her story." Ravyn explains gently.

Reyna shakes her head, "No, Ravyn, I'm not going to let flutters be thrown blindly into this." she says firmly, before realizing it was pointless to argue any further. "Fine," she mutters, "But I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up to that shit. I want to be the one to explain what's happening to her." Reyna's nearly in tears at the thought of her shy friend in...THAT place.

Taking Reyna's hands into hers, she looks into her eyes. "You know you won't be the first person she sees, and you KNOW that you can't go with her." Ravyn reminds her younger sister. Her eyes soften, "But I can tell you the story of Isis, or Suicide Suzy as her Proxy/Pasta name wil be."

"Fine," Reyna says begrudgingly, before continuing, "But she will be Fluttercide." Reyna decides, as she stands from the bed with a sigh. "I'll take her camping or something in the forest and," she pauses, reffering to the Slender entity in the corner "you can start your...game then."

"no," Ravyn stops her eccentric sister. "I am the mother. I give them their stories, I (metophorically) give birth to them. Slender begins his game after I'm done with her." the elder declares firmly, leaving no room for Reyna to argue. "now listen." She commands. Her eyes roll back into her head, as she speaks the story of Fluttercide, backed up by thunder and rain.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

This is happening AT THE SAME TIME as Reyna is talking to Ravyn, so Ben doesn't know she's becoming a proxy, hehe

Isis sighed as she heard the 'click' of Reyna hanging up on her. "Great," she mutters to herself, "Reyna probably thinks i'm insane." she turns her blinker on, heading for home as she gets an Idea on how to be sure if the ghost she presumed was there really was.

~Time-skip cuz IN SUMMER!~

She slides the cartridge into the N64 system, booting it up. She is met by the "song of Unhealing" as it had come to have been called by the creepypasta fandom. She moves to a small box in the corner with a sigh, and pulls out a blue ocarina, and a page she had drawn the notes to "The Song Of Healing" on. S moves to her bed and raised the ocarina to her lips. "Show yourself." She whispers, before playing the music backwards in it's strange, twisted, and mangled tone.

"You shouldn't play with evil."A voice speaks quietly from behind her.

Isis stiffened, her fears now confirmed, she placed th ocarina on her bed "I seem to be good at it," she replies, "why would I stop?"

The mouth speaking seems to be smirking. "Because the rest will be attracted, and I don't like sharing." The male voice replies, a little smug.

"Ben, I presume?" Isis asks, she knows it's him, but against her better judgment, asks anyway.

"Who else, little lamb? Why, were you expecting Masky or Jeff?" the voice teases, right next to her ear now.

"N-no." she mumbles, "you were the one I was indenting to see." She says as her hair falls, covering half of her face as she continued, "But why me? Why choose me? Of all people?" she asks, scared that he will be the one to bring her end.

"I don't know." He answers in frustration, sounding far away. "I-I've watched you since you were ten. I've broken so many rules just to see you. Why? Why am I so drawn to you?! Why does the thought of you bring me back here again and again?"

Suddenly a young man who looks like a Link double looms over her, his crimson pupils assessing her coldly. He looks like the older version of link from Ocarina Of Time. "You're not special, or exceptional, but you haunt my every thought. I've kept you safe from the others, tried to make your wishes come true! Tell me, you puny mortal, why do I feel like I've Fallen in love with you?!" he demands, more angry with himself than her.

Isis shrinks away; unsure if he's actually saying these things, or it's one of the ghost's tricks to driver her to insanity. She shifts a bit on her bed, feeling a bit awkward. Sure, she had a crush on the Ben that was portrayed and described by the fandom, but to really see him, she wasn't sure whether to fangirl or fear for her life and sanity.

"Anyways…" he sighs, sitting on her dresser, "I'm Ben, your Proxy Guardian. Don't worry, I won't kill you. Just…stop with the suicide attempts, okay?" he gives a sad smile

Isis nods as she pulls the sleeves of her hoodie down in attempt to hide the scars crisscrossing her wrists. "P-proxy Guardian? But I have your game…so your supposed to kill me, right?" she asked, a little confused.

And suddenly, he's there, his hand holding her chin up gently so their eyes meet. "I couldn't do that to you even if Slenderman himself ordered me to." He gave a rueful smile "See ya." And with that, he vanished into the night


End file.
